In the construction of multi-storey buildings one of the most time consuming and difficult construction jobs is the manufacture of stairs between floors. Stair forming systems generally rely on skilled tradespeople to construct formwork before concrete stairs can be poured. It will be appreciated that, in the fabrication of a stairway, the angle of the stairway has to be accurately set and the depth of the treads and the height of the risers of the stairs has to be accurately maintained. This necessitates very careful placing of formwork to form the stairway.
The use of skilled tradespeople increases the cost of the project. Often, where the skilled tradesperson is an independent contractor, there may be delays due to the amount of work the tradesperson has at that time. In certain circumstances, such delays to a project can render the project manager liable for penalties.